A wide range of audio and video equipment require some form of supporting apparatus which provides audio and video equipment with a stable platform, thereby ensuring a functional and operational environment is maintained, conducive to the operational requirements of audio and video equipment. The various support apparatus can be in the form of wall mounted shelves, free standing racks, free standing cabinets or freely independent stands with shelving arrangements. Typically most support apparatus share a common purpose, thereby maintaining a standard set of limited features which are exemplified in their construction, usually welded in nature, a standard shelving arrangement with dimensions and fitments that may limit the type of audio and video equipment that can be accommodated by the support apparatus plus the cumbersome exercise of cable management. The stylisation of some support apparatus has improved over the years but many still exhibit a very one dimensional cosmetic makeup and functionality, which invariably is disproportionate to the cost of such apparatus.
This invention, referred to as the audio-video equipment stand, has embraced some of these limited features, thereby creating a concept which addresses some of the short comings of previous and present support apparatus, thereby providing a support apparatus which is able to function in both domestic and professional environments. The concept revolves around the immediate availability of power courtesy of the socket outlet componentry integrated within the audio-video equipment stand.
In order to liberate audio and video equipment from the reliance on lengthy power cables and additional ancillaries, a central hub needs to be established in order to provide equal and immediate access to power for all audio and video equipment. Therefore, the audio-video equipment stand becomes the focal point for any professional or domestic audio and video installation, providing a support platform and connectivity options made available by the audio-video equipment stand.